


Stop staring at me at like that

by bellafarella



Series: Drabble Prompts [23]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Coming Untouched, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Early in Canon, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Smut, Teasing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 18:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21081374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: 43: “W- … Did you come already?”46: “S-stop staring at me like that!”





	Stop staring at me at like that

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collection of drabble fics. I have been prompted with a few on tumblr and thought I'd also post them here. I hope you enjoy!!
> 
> These were the last ones I've gotten from those lists of drabble prompts. If you have any you want me to fill or have any prompts you want written, come find me on tumblr (in end notes) 💕🤘

David and Patrick were getting really hot and heavy in the backroom after they closed the store. Patrick living at Ray’s and David sharing a room with his sister at the motel doesn’t give them any privacy to _connect_ the way they want to. Patrick tried to create a rule that they don’t hook up in the store but David convinced him to let it slide for after they close the store and to abide by it during store hours – though, they barely do, especially when Patrick’s ass looks _that_ good in his midrange denim.

Patrick has David pressed up against the shelves in the backroom, mouth on his neck leaving wet, open mouthed kisses as he pushes the hem of his t-shirt out of the way to kiss lower. He discarded of David’s sweater, folded neatly on the desk near them, and Patrick’s button down shirt is also on the desk. David can feel Patrick’s erection pressed against his thigh and _fuck_ is he hard. David turns them around so that Patrick has his back up against the shelves. David kisses Patrick deeply with his hand at the back of his neck and the other going between them to unzip Patrick’s jeans. David kisses down to Patrick’s neck before nipping lightly at his earlobe. David gets down onto his knees as he pulls Patrick’s pants and boxers down past his ass and frees his hard cock. David feels his dick twitch in his pants at the sight of it hard and leaking right in his face, thankful that his pants aren’t too tight or constricting but still putting just the right amount of pressure against his erection. David licks the tip of Patrick’s cock, tasting the precome that’s gathered there. Patrick’s hand that’s on David’s shoulder slowly moves up to caress the side of his neck as he watches David.

David meets Patrick’s eye as he takes the head of his cock into his mouth and swirls his tongue around before taking it fully into his mouth. Patrick moans at the tight, wet heat of David’s perfect mouth on his cock, moving up and down, hollowing his cheeks and humming around his cock. Patrick’s hand moved into David’s hair, carding his fingers through the thick dark hair and pulling on it lightly.

“_David_,” Patrick moans, his hips thrusting lightly into his partners mouth. David snakes his arms around Patrick’s hips to grab onto his ass, kneading his perfect ass in the palms of his hands, and spreading his cheeks apart. Patrick says through a moan, “You’re so – _ff –” _before David brushes his finger lightly against Patrick’s crack. Patrick moans deeper and louder than David’s heard yet and it makes him even harder. Patrick finishes what he was trying to say, “You’re so good, David, you make me feel _so good_.”

David moans around Patrick’s cock, his dick twitching at his words and he can feel his dick leaking more and more in his pants. David loves sucking cock, especially when it’s such a perfect one like Patrick’s and it’s attached to said man who makes him feel better than anyone ever has before. Patrick warns David that he’s not going to last much longer but David doesn’t stop, he continues to suck hard on his cock, going deep – feeling it hit the back of his throat. David moans loudly around Patrick’s cock just before Patrick’s come hard down his throat with a loud moan of his name and a not so gentle tug of his hair. David sucks him dry, pulling off softly from his softened cock when there’s nothing left to give.

David stands and Patrick grabs onto his neck and pulls him into a heated kiss. David moans into the kiss, Patrick’s tongue slipping into his mouth, tasting himself on David’s tongue.

Patrick moves his hand down to David’s hip before slipping between them to undo his pants. David stops him and says, “It’s okay, you don’t have to.” Patrick has given him a couple of blowjobs by now, each were very good for someone who’s never done it before – always ended in pleasure for David.

Patrick looks at him with his eyebrows knitted together. He cups David between them for a second before David moves one step back. Patrick presses his lips together before asking, “W- … Did you come already?”

“Maybe,” David says reluctantly, his hands coming up to cover his face. He removes his hands and says, “You were just being really sexy with the noises you made and pulling my hair.” Patrick is smiling at David now and David twists his mouth to the side. He says, “What? S-stop staring at me like that!”

Patrick chuckles as he takes the step forward and puts his hands on David’s waist. David instinctively drapes his arms around Patrick’s neck. Patrick leans forward and kisses him softly on the lips. He pulls back slightly to say, “You’re cute.”

David rolls his eyes once and says, “Yeah, coming in your pants is very cute.”

Patrick can’t help but chuckle making David break and smile at him. Patrick says, “No, that’s actually really hot – you got so turned on by me that you came untouched.” He doesn’t give David a moment to respond before his lips are back on his in a passionate kiss.

David says against his lips, “Well, when you put it like that…” Patrick laughs against the kiss making David laugh too. They can no longer kiss like that so they pull apart – David heads to the washroom to clean up before they head out. Patrick drives David home with a soft kiss goodnight before driving back to Ray’s where he spends the majority of his night in his bed thinking about David coming untouched while sucking his cock.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are a girls best friend ;)
> 
> Come find me on tumblr: bellafarella


End file.
